


Light and Dark

by Skyeec2



Series: SoXeha Week '16 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Day 1 of 7 of Sora/Xeha week





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by @corrupted-spirit on Tumblr

In his young life, Xehanort had never dreamed that he would find some form of comfort in the stagnant world of his small world. Though as he was currently existing in a time completely alien to what he knew, absent of anything that could be considered even distantly familiar, the never changing shores of the islands were a small blessing.

This small world, made entirely of light… how long had it been since he had last been here? How much time had passed since he escaped from the prison of these islands? Was he even allowed to be in this world of light with all he was destined to do?

All the darkness and evil he was fated to unleash upon the world, all the hurt and pain he was going to cause, did he have any right to be _here_?

A bright, carefree laugh broke through his musings. Turning towards the sound he saw the exuberant smile of the brightest light.

Sora, the teen truly was something, able to face adversity after adversity without losing even a tiny bit of his light. Even when he failed, his light never faltered and only seemed to grow as he faced down foe after foe.

He turned his gaze away from the teen, unable to stand the light that overflowed from the smaller keyblade wielder. He should leave soon, there had never been a place for him here it was foolish to think that would have changed after all this time.

He was once more shaken from thought by the younger male. Sun-kissed arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him down to the others level, bright blue eyes bore into his own golden gaze. Sora observed him for a few moments before stretching up on his toes in order to press a gentle kiss against Xehanort’s mouth.

The younger male lingered against him for a moment before breaking away and smiling up at him, eyes brimming with affection, affection Xehanort didn’t truly believed he deserved from the other.

But Xehanort found himself the recipient of the younger’s gaze despite this, unable to tear himself away from the other he wrapped his own tanned arms around the smaller form.

This action was rewarded by a blinding smile from Sora, always readily available and easy to give to those around him, Xehanort attempted to return the smile though he knew that his own was only a weak facsimile of Sora’s.

Like a comparison between sunlight and moonlight, the younger’s grin would always outshine his own. He counted himself lucky to be able to bask in the light bursting from the form in his arms.

He would soon need to return to the darkness where the _other_ him waited, plotting the downfall of the light. But he could linger here awhile more, the light was warm and becoming, he doubted the others would truly notice his absence.


End file.
